Waking Up
by Abby -WCD
Summary: Harry is having nightmares to when he is taken to Voldemort and Voldemort claims him...by abuse. The only one who knows is one of his enemies, Severus Snape. Will he try to help? Or will Voldemort take Harry as his own? R/R!!! Chapter 2 up!
1. 1 ~ Learning Secrets

Waking Up  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Learning Secrets  
  
Harry sat in Potion's class; his head resting on his large book entitled Perfect Potions. Snape was giving them a speech on discipline and they new way bad actions would he handled. Harry closed his eyes, trying to block out Snape's voice.  
  
"Potter!" Snape roared as he saw Harry close his eyes. Harry snapped awake and looked up to his Potion's master. Snape walked over to Harry and stood over him, rubbing his fingers together tightly. Harry ignored the stare Snape was bring upon him and stared down at the floor. Snape glared at him until he said, "Stay after class Potter," Then he walked back to his desk and started talking again.  
  
Thirty minutes later the class was dismissed. Harry stayed in his seat while his fellow classmates left. Ron passed him and whispered, "I will wait for you outside." Then he walked out with Hermione. Harry looked up to his Potion's teacher as he closed the door and faced Harry.  
  
"Do you have any reason at all to sleep during my class?" he asked, glaring at Harry. Harry only stood up and ignored him. Snape anger filled him as he slammed his fist onto the table.  
  
Harry didn't make any actions when Snape did this and continued to get his things together. Harry swung his book bag over his shoulder and tried to walk away but Snape grabbed his arm.  
  
Harry hissed in pain as he struggled out of Snape's grasp and cradled his arm that Snape grabbed.  
  
"What?" Snape said, slightly surprised. Harry tried to walk out of the room but Snape grasped his hand. Harry tried to squirm away but Snape pulled him closer. He pulled up Harry's sleeve and stared at millions of bruising that were forming.  
  
"Where did you get these from?" Harry's Potion's teacher asked, looking wide-eyed at Harry. He continued to stare at Harry's arm and saw the cuts that had dried blood covering them up. Harry gave no response except for a shiver that went down his spine.  
  
Harry finally got out of his grasp and strode towards the door and tried to open it. He found out that it was locked so he quickly took out his wand and undid the spell that had been placed upon it. He opened it with a flick of the wind and then heard his teacher speak.  
  
"It was Voldemort, wasn't it?" Snape asked, a tone of concern echoing in his voice. Harry turned around and looked into Snape's black eyes. There was a moment of silence and then silence was ended when Harry spoke.  
  
"I can't tell you. It would only put you in danger too," he said, lowering his sleeve that Snape had rolled up. He turned and walked out and Snape was left in shock.  
  
*****  
  
Harry walked outside and saw Ron waiting for him. He had a look of concern on his face but it was quickly swept away.  
  
"Harry, do you feel okay?" Ron asked slowly, a look of awe upon his face. Harry shook his head, walking towards his next class. Ron followed him, his pace quickening.  
  
"You should go to the Hospital Wing, I will tell Professer Sprout that you weren't feeling good," Ron said. Harry slowed, looking back to his friend. He saw a figure run past them but he paid no mind. After a moment of silence Harry nodded and then headed for the stairs.  
  
When Harry got to the Hospital Wing Madam Pomfrey greeted him. He nodded slightly to her and told her that he was having a slight headache. She nodded towards an empty bed for him to go rest on. Harry walked towards it and sat on it. Before he could hear what Madam Pomfrey said he drifted off to sleep.  
  
*****  
  
Harry was running through an unknown village as his feet guided him. He was speeding towards a large house close to a graveyard. He looked up to the large building and swallowed as he remembered it in his nightmares.  
  
The Riddle's mansion.  
  
He was forced inside by a push made by a hooded figure, which was behind him. He fell headfirst into a floor of cement. Standing up, he found out that he was pushed into a small cage that was in the corner of the room. He only looked up when he heard the laughter of him enemy. The one enemy that brought him here and that was the only one that could scare him.  
  
Lord Voldemort.  
  
He walked into Harry's view and his red eyes that were searching him. He beckoned for the hooded figure to leave. When the two were alone he walked forward.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter, it is so good to see you well. Or is it?" Voldemort's face grew into a large grin as he stepped even closer, "I could take you out if you promised not to run away…"  
  
"And why should I stay here?" Harry snapped. Voldemort drew closer and reached out a hand and put it on a bar on the cage.  
  
"Why shouldn't you be here? Lord Voldemort knows what is best for his guests, doesn't he?" He slipped his thin arm into the cage and gently touched Harry's face. Harry shuttered but Voldemort paid no attention and took his arm from out of the cage.  
  
"You see, I heard from young Malfoy that you told Snape something of great importance. Was this 'great importance' our little meetings?" Voldemort drew his breath deeply through his mouth. Harry stayed still, not daring to make a sound.  
  
"Is it?" Voldemort took out his wand and flicked it once. The cage surrounding Harry disappeared and Voldemort walked forward and grabbed Harry.  
  
Harry mumbled something that Voldemort could only barely make out. Voldemort's eyes flashed with anger as he flung Harry aside. He fell in a heap, shaking madly.  
  
"He saw your cuts? You let him see them? Well, there is no doubt that he is going to tell Albus. But no matter…" Voldemort walked towards Harry's slumped body and picked him up in his arms.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Harry asked in a dead whisper that brought enlightenment to Voldemort.  
  
"Well, I think that I will just come and get you at Hogwarts…that would be best. Then I can do real pain, not just this dream crap. I will make that scar on your face burn with agony. That is real pain," he said, walking out the door with Harry still in his arms.  
  
He walked into the graveyard next to the house and started to look for a certain gravestone. When he found the one entitled Tom Riddle's grave he set Harry down. Voldemort flicked up his wand again and Harry disappeared in a swirl of wind.  
  
*****  
  
Harry woke up, gasping for air. Madam Pomfrey came rushing over, a large potion's bottle in her hands. She quickly slid the potion in the bottle down his throat. It made a burning sensation that made Harry cough.  
  
"Harry, you need to drink all of that! Hurry!" Madam Pomfrey yelled, looking at the bottle to make sure that there was none left in the bottle. She threw the bottle onto a bed near by and turned back to Harry.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked as he finished the rest of the potion. She took out her wand and waved it once and Harry felt an odd sort of sensation go through his whole body.  
  
"Well, while you were sleeping your Potion's teacher came running in here saying to check up on you and that someone was abusing you," she started. Harry turned his head to see Professer Snape sitting in a chair with blood all over his hands. He had a worried look in his eyes that were glancing at Harry.  
  
"Then I checked up on you and your mind was running way too fast. I tried to wake you up but you wouldn't, there was some kind of force not letting anything expose to you. Severus here tried to touch you and shake you awake but it only cut his hands. The next thing that happened was worse than the first. Someone put a transporting spell on you. That was the antidote that I just gave you," Madam Pomfrey stopped and glanced to the door.  
  
"And what is the meaning of this? Are you trying to think that Voldemort really did come back to power and is trying to get this boy? You all must be insane!" the voice came from the door to the Hospital Wing. The owner of the voice stepped forward and Harry was looking up to the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. 


	2. 2 ~ Fudge's Uproar and Snape's Secret

Chapter 2  
  
Fudge's Uproar and Snape's Secret  
  
Fudge stepped further into the room, his eyes upon Harry. Harry drifted his eyes down to the sheet on his bed. Snape stood up and started to walk towards Harry but the sharp voice cut into his path.  
  
"Don't even try it Severus, the boy is already going to be in enough trouble. If you try to interfere it will make it even worse," Snape spun around to Fudge and glared at him angrily.  
  
"And what has Harry done to get himself in trouble?" Snape asked him as calmly as he could but there was a tone of anger in his voice. Harry looked up to Fudge with his green eyes that had tears falling freely. Fudge looked over to Harry and gave him a warning glance. Harry quickly looked back down to the sheet.  
  
"He has been taxed with killing Cedric Diggory and will be placed under the Ministry's control. He has not been show guilty and is unable of any trial so he is to be under my eye at all times. I will be taking him today," Fudge told his answer to Snape but continued to look at Harry. Snape stepped towards Fudge, his left hand turning into a fist.  
  
"Have you approved this to Dumbledore?" Snape took a worried glance at Harry when he heard Harry ask the question softly. Fudge looked at Harry and walked up to the bed Harry was laying on. Madam Pomfrey stepped backwards, not knowing what to do.  
  
"No but the decision is mine. I will tell him before we leave. Now, no more interruptions. Let's go," He said. Harry didn't move.  
  
"I said let's go!" Fudge had a tone of impatiens in his voice this time. Harry still stayed in the position that he was in. Fudge whipped out his wand and waved it at Harry.  
  
"Stupify!" He yelled, his eyes glazed over with annoyance. Snape had started his way towards them but he was too late. Harry fell onto the bed and his eyes closed. Snape walked over to Fudge and grabbed for his wand but Fudge turned to Snape, his wand still raised.  
  
"I will be taking him now and there is nothing you can do to stop me. He is mine until he has proven not guilty," Fudge said slowly. He kept his wand on Snape and inched over to Harry. Madam Pomfrey got there faster and scooped Harry into her arms.  
  
"I am sorry Minister but this boy is extremely sick and I protest for him to stay here until he is fully well. Also, Albus-"  
  
"SHUT UP WOMAN AND HAND HIM OVER! I DON"T GIVE A DAMN ABOUT ANYTHING YOU HAVE TO SAY!" Fudge yelled. He waved his wand once at Snape and there was an invisible force field around him. He turned his wand upon Madam Pomfrey and waved it up-  
  
"Cornelius, do you have any right of being here?" Dumbledore's soft voice came from the doorway and Fudge whipped around. He glared at Dumbledore who glided into the room gracefully.  
  
"Albus," Fudge said slowly but angry. He made an attempt to grab Harry from the stunned Madam Pomfrey because of his barking towards her. Dumbledore walked up to him and gave him a stern look. Fudge was one of the millions that were afraid to duel Dumbledore. He walked towards to the Hospital Wing's door. He was almost all the way out of the door when he turned around to give Dumbledore his last words.  
  
"I will leave now but I will be back for what needs to be away from your nonsense and your pathetic ideas that you have planted into his head. Beware," Then he walked out.  
  
Madam Pomfrey placed Harry onto the bed and walked out of the room with a sad look on her face. Dumbledore walked towards Harry and whipped out his wand.  
  
"Ennervate," Dumbledore whispered. Harry's eye's shot open and he was looking at Dumbledore with his face paled.  
  
"Hello H-headmaster," Harry stuttered while he tried to stand up. Dumbledore waved his wand once which destroyed the force field around Snape and then walked towards Harry. Harry stood up and Dumbledore laid a helpful hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, please tell me if anything has happened at all," Dumbledore said slowly. Harry looked up to Dumbledore's bright blue eyes and shook his head slowly. "I can't."  
  
"Why is that?" Dumbledore's face stayed straight. Harry shook off Dumbledore's hand off from his shoulder and walked towards the door.  
  
"I just can't tell you," Harry said as he left the room. Dumbledore eyes turned to Snape and he read Snape's face. He was full of shock and concern.  
  
"It seems that you know what has happened. Tell me Severus," Dumbledore said slowly but there was a harsh tone in his voice.  
  
"Well, I think…no, I know that-"  
  
Suddenly Snape was forced down with such force with an unknown force and fell down to the ground. He looked up to Dumbledore and tried to tell him again but no sound out of him mouth.  
  
"You can't tell me?" Dumbledore asked. Snape nodded as he walked out of the room leaving Dumbledore by himself. He looked around the room once more and looked at the door.  
  
"Severus is Harry's only hope then."  
  
*****  
  
Harry rushed up to the boy's dormitory and jumped onto his bed. His mind was racing faster than ever and he knew that Voldemort had sent Fudge.  
  
"How will anyone be able to know who is on which side like this?" Harry asked himself, slamming his fist onto his pillow. He was going to get up and return to class but then he got extremely tired and he was asleep before his head hit his pillow.  
  
*****  
  
"I am glad you could come Harry," Voldemort said softly. Harry's eyes shot open as he found himself drifting in the sky in Voldemort's arms. He tried to get out but Voldemort kept him to close that it was impossible to get out. Harry ignored Voldemort's glance as he stopped struggling and turned his eyes to the back of his eyelids.  
  
"What, not happy to see me? I heard that you knew Fudge was working for me. How did you know that? Have you been around me to long?" Voldemort asked with a sly smile on his face. Harry popped his eyes open once again and gave Voldemort a glare.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" Harry asked slowly, his voice barely a whisper. Voldemort only had one word for him after that which sent Harry screaming.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
When Harry stopped screaming after a minute he laid helpless in Voldemort's arms, his whole body aching in pain. Voldemort took away one hand from under Harry and placed it into his pocket and drew out a long knife.  
  
"So Harry, has Snape protected you? Has my son done anything to gain your trust?" Voldemort asked cruelly as he released the bit of unknown information to Harry. Harry looked up to him in shock. When Voldemort had a second to glance at Harry he turned his attention to the knife. I raised it an inch from Harry's arm brought it down with full force.  
  
It cut deep into Harry's skin as it reached the bone it stopped. Voldemort tossed the knife lazily behind his shoulder. Harry screamed in immense pain that he tried to struggle out of Voldemort's arms. When he stopped he looked at Voldemort with his green eyes and grasped his new cut on his arm.  
  
"What, you didn't know that? I would think that Severus would have told you by now," Voldemort smiled as he continued to speak, "And I would have thought that he would have been able to control the spell I placed upon him…"  
  
"And why do you think that Snape would care for me?" Harry asked coolly, his eyes narrowing into a glare. Voldemort smiled faded and he dropped Harry whispering, "You and Severus belong to me. I will kill him and clame you as my real son. My powerful son."  
  
N/A ~ R/R! 


End file.
